


Trapped and Freed

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Dark Non-sexual Edition [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinkfill, No on-screen gore, Shippy if you Squint, Studying Aliens, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tl;dr, live medical experimentation and torture followed up with a heaping helping of h/c. I used John/Karkat as a sample pairing, and while it is a favored pairing of mine, I also like Jade/Equius or Dave/Aradia, and I'm okay with pretty much any other! You could also reverse the scenario with the human being captured by trolls. Anything goes! (With some tweaking of the prompt where applicable, of course.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped and Freed

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5357.html?thread=6069229#cmt6069229
> 
> (At the veeeeeery bottom)

You don't know how long you've been here.  
  
The tenseness of your body releases a little at the sound you've come to identify as the buzz saw finally powering down.  
  
You blood drips over the edges of the cold table for them to marvel over. They gawk and comment on your slim frame, your bony, delicate build.  
  
 _Of course,_ you want to tell them, rail and scream as they take knives to you, _I'm still a child you heartless bastards._ They take no notice.  
  
A clatter draws your attention to the vent almost directly above your 'bed'. For a desperate moment you wonder - hope - if the building's collapsing. Then the grate moves away and a thin smirk on a pale face brings you back to reality.  
  
"'sup?"  
  
For a moment you're silent; then, for what feels like the first time in _sweeps_ , great, huge gales of laughter leave you. The cool kid jumps down as they fade off, eyeing you behind blank shades.  
  
"Wwell?" you ask, a frail tinge of arrogance managing to color your tired words, "fuckin took ya long enough."  
  
As he cuts your bonds, the thinnest smile curves his lips. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. 


End file.
